I met him Today
by RomylusHikaru
Summary: Demyx goes to a Bar then goes to Xigbar. A short XigDem with no point, yay!


A short FanFic with no point. XigDem!! And...Random Luxord in the beginning-middle.

--------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately... It came. It was Saturday. Not the type of Saturday where everyone's all relaxed and stuff...Nuuhhh... it's the saturday when my best friend, Axel, decided to drag me to a bar.

After forcefully pushing me through the door...he insisted I sit down, so I did. And y'know what he did once I turned my back, HE LEFT ME!! All for some kid at the other side of the bar...blonde short kid with spiky hair...

Anyways... Yeahh... I'm here, Looking down at what looks like some sort of achocolic drink... Not sure.

The bartender guy is pretty darn freaky, always mixing drinks like a mad scientist... one eye bigger than the other sometimes, and he likes to talk to himself. Long blonde hair... I think his name is Vexen.

But I DO know one thing, that guy--

"Needs to get Laid" Some guy sat next to me with a chuckle, almost like he read my mind. Awsome.

"Uh...Uh-huh..." I stuttered, glanceing at the guy then back at my dring. He looked like a pirate. An eye patch over one eye, gray streaks in his tied back long black hair, and a scar leading up his cheek which stopped right under his visible eye. OOoohh... Very cool.

Well, I guess I stared to long, cause like, he stared back. "Chhh... Wanna come 'ome with me?" He cooed, taking a sip from his drink, not breaking eye contact.

"N-No!" I jolted and turned my head, mumbling to myself. The...The nerve of him! Asking me to come home with him... With his... his... Stupid pirate-ness...and...and scar...And...Hmm.. I wonder where else he has scars... NO WAIT!!! I DON'T WONDER!! Hmm... maybe a little... nahh...

Well, I soon figured out that I was think outloud, cause I head another laugh behind me. I turned back and he shook his head, a childish grin pasted onto his expression. "Well dude..." Oh great, he's a surfer too... I love water..., "Can I buy ya a drink then?"

I happily nodded. This was more better, at least we can start off at a more common subject.

"Hiya! I'm Demyx!" I extended my hand.

"Yeah, Hey dude. They call me--"

"You can call me Luxord, Love." Another man went between me and the Pirate-guy, He was plantuim blonde with an earing and an ear cuff on his left ear. He had a kinda... Beardy- mustache thingy? I dunno, It looked cool.

Luxord took my hand and gave it a light kiss... Hehe...I feel pretty. Okay, wierd thought, but Luxy was like... prince-ish and I felt like a princess. Shut up! Princesses can be manly too, Right?! Right.

Then Luxord was torn away by the pirate-guy, who seemed pretty pissed off. "Damn it, Dude, Lux, get yer own ass." He turned to be and sighed, "Anyways, I'm Xigbar."

Luxord came out of no where again. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Demyx-dearest."

"GET THE HELL AWAY!!"

-------------------Bloop--------------------

An hour of Luxy, Xiggy, and Me talking abour random crap. Well... Xigbar and Luxord were mostly cussing and argueing TRYING to talk to me... but...same thing I guess.

Luxord wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, I could feel his cold glare piercing Xigbar. "Sorry Mate, I claim this one."

"Chya right..." Xigbar pulled on my hand, "In yer dreams, dude. I spoke to em first"

"Well I pointed him out first. Finders keepers." Luxord childishly stuck out his tounge, Xigbar stuck his middle fingers up in response.

The next five minutes or so was Xiggy and Luxy pulling to and from on my limbs. Not so comfy...

"Can I please just talk to Xiggy alone?!" I kinda said that to loud. I felt Luxord's grasp loosen, then I heard a laugh behind me. I turned slowly, Luxord was still laughing.

"A'right Mate." He said finally, walking off into the crowd of bar occupants. I kinda blinked and stared at nothing in particullar, expecting Luxy to jump out and say, 'JK, LOL!!' er something... But nope. IT was only me and Xigbar occupying the bar.

I turned back to Xigbar and smiled lightly, nodding to myself. "Soo..." He pushed a drink twards me, and of course, I drank it.

Well, I can't say much about what we spoke about. Because, what do you expect to talk about with a Pirate-surfer guy? Well, alot of things, actually. We both liked water, well, he liked surfing and I liked water itself. And, he was a master of guns... Ooohhh... I'm a master of...water guns I guess.

After a couple of drinks and laughs, you would only KNOW that things would get...well... messy, right? Right. I started slurring my words, saying things in the back of my mind. Xigbar was no diffrent.

"I still think we should go to my place, y'know?" he cooed, swaying his hand in the air pointlessly.

"I feel" I finished my drink, "the same way." surprisingly, I was serious. But still, I DID only meet the guy today... And yet... Eh. He said it first, kay?

He leaned forward and roughly grabbed me by the back of my neck, pressing our lips together. I opened my mouth to his as our tounges rolled and moved in an almost snake like way.

We broke apart for air, and also, we heard moans and gasps beside us. Xigbar and I looked at the bar, and the crazy bartender guy was hecka getting it ON with some guy with Pink hair. "M-marluxia...Ohh..."

I glanced at Xigbar who grimaced at the sight. He looked back at me and shrugged, pulling my hand and dragging me outside. We walked, well, swayed to his house. It only took a few minutes since he lived a block away in an appartment.

The door swang open, relvieling a very clean, simple appartment. The kitchen was the first to be seen, which was connected to the living room. Well furnished with a flatscreen television and long black leather couch. There was a hall that lead to the rooms, but I didn't get to see them.

Xigbar had pulled me to the living room and onto the couch, mounting me. He pinned my hands above my head, kissing down my neck. I let out a light moan, my half lidded eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

I'm not sure how it happend, but my shirt and pants were off, along with Xigbar's shirt and pants. I felt the tug of his hands on my boxer's waist-band, then the feeling of lust took over.

I moaned as he pinned down my hips, he tounge trailing up my inner thigh and to my crotch. He pressed his lips to my cock, sucking lightly. My back arched into his warmth, palms pressing agaisnt the leather under me. All I could hear was moans, MY moans. Far away I could hear the clock ticking, the squeaks of the couch as Xigbar's head moves up and down. But none of that mattered, it felt to good.

"X-xi...b..arrr..." I gasped, he lifted my legs onto his shoulders, getting a more deeper acsess to my erection. Xigbar's tounge was trailling down my shaft now. Then he took me all in his mouth. Bobbing his head as he lightly sucked in unison.

Then he stopped. right before I came, he stopped. Damn it.

"N...Please...Xig...I'm so...c-close..." I panted as I eyed him lustfully. Xigbar said something, but I didn't hear him. But I did understand him. Because he puled out a bottle of lube from the cabinet beside the couch. My eyes widend lightly, then I opened my mouth to say something, but Xigbar's words echoed lightly to me.

"Do you trust me?" He said in a husky, carring tone. I slowly shut my mouth and nodded, he pressed his lips to mine once more before popping open the lubrication cap and coating three fingers and his own erection with it.

I heard something that sounded like, 'I won't hurt you,' Or 'don't worry' I couldn't tell. But I DID tell that I was feeling pain. He inserted his first finger into me, presing it in and wiggling it lightly. "N-Nnn!!" I groaned in pain, biting my lower lip.

I could feel his concerned look, it made me feel better. I guess I really like him...

After a nod, the second finger came in. It felt slightly worst than the first finger, penetrating me deeply. I whimpered and gasped, squirming lightly. He began to scissor his two digits, it hurt. Real bad.

Yet, after a few minutes I nodded again, he pushed in the last finger. It didn't hurt as bad since he stretched me before hand. Yet it still cause a slight pain. Pain? Or was it pleasure... I'm not sure, but It felt good. So I guess it was pleasure.

I let out a sigh as he scissored and moved his fingers within me, stretching me and thrusting inside me. I began to try and move up and down to press his finger deeper, moaning at the sensation. But he pulled away.

I let out a childish whmper, looking at him. He nodded and adjusted slightly so he was propped right at my entrance. Slowly, he went into me, moaning.

It was diffrent from the fingers, bigger, longer, and most of all, more pleasureful. It felt a bit hurtful at first, but I adjusted almost immediately, moaning and gasping as he fully entered me. After he was all the way in, I looked up and him and he looked at me and nodded, starting to pump in and out of me.

"N-Nmm!!" My voice was high-pitch and cracked, yet it still worked. I started to move with his thrusts which made him press deeper and deeper. Then he hit something. i'm not sure what it was, but it made me go crazy.

"X-Xgbar! Right...Right there!! NN!!" I gasped, then he started to pump my erection in unision with his thrusts.

This went on for merely a few minutes, three or four, no longer. "XIgbar!!!" I almost screamed, releasing his his hand as he soon released in me. I started to breath heavily, he pulled out of me. I leaned forward and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We fell asleep like that, me ontop of him with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist.

Oh, as for Axel? He left LONG ago with the blonde kid named Roxas. They probably are having After Sex right this moment.

And did I mention Xigbar shared his appartment with someone? That someone had watched us the whole night, and believe me, Luxord enjoyed it.

--------------Owari-------------------

Romulys:: MmHmm. That was a nice littly somthing, right? I hope so, because I just wrote this for entertainment. not to mention this is my first M rate work. Reviews please?


End file.
